Fate, Timing, and What Now?
by FUNAV-CHICK
Summary: Life is finally getting to some place good for Harm, Mac and Mattie, but fate and timing make them ask What now Sucky summary I know, but I've seen worse. Just read it.
1. A kiss and a crash

AN: Hey my second fic woohoo.I did some changes that were recomended. Thanks Imnotawriter.

* * *

A road in DC

2327

Jan 26, 2005

The drive from…well you know was about to get worse. With all the back and forth between the passenger and the driver the rather large patch of ice was missed which caused the car to spin out of control finally coming to a stop after being molded to a tree. The driver's side took most of the impact and now both of the cars occupants were unconscious.

The driver of the car in front of them saw the whole thing in what seemed to be slow motion. The driver, a young woman on her way to a college party, pulled her car over to the side of the road and ran to the scene of the crash. Seeing the mangled vehicle and the condition of the passengers inside she whipped out her cell and dialed 911.

Emergency crews were on the scene in less than twenty minutes. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get the driver out. The passenger was out in a matter of minutes, put on a stretcher, loaded in to the ambulance, and rushed to the hospital. The young girl that had been in the passenger seat of the truck was now semiconscious and repeating the word 'harm'. The EMTs in confusion tried to sooth the girl letting her know she was in no danger but she wouldn't stop. Eventually she was coherent enough to get out a garbled 'Call Harm. Harmon Rabb 274-9374.' The paramedic did as instructed and made the call.

Georgetown

0021

Harm sat on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace slowly die out. His arm rested on the back of the couch behind Mac who sat next to him in a comfortable silence watching the fire as well.

"We should do this more often. You know just hang out. No work, no cases, just us hanging out." Harm stated quietly hoping not to break the calm mood they were in.

"We should." Was the reply. They were silent again until Mac got the 'I'm being watched' feeling. She looked up and sure enough Harm was staring at her. His sweet blue eyes so calm and soothing but there was also something else there that she couldn't quit place. She had seen it before but not like this.

"What?" she finally asked.

Harm shook his head slightly never looking away from her, "Nothing. It's just that I almost forgot how beautiful you were."

Mac was speechless. It took all her will to keep breathing regularly. The intensity of his gaze was becoming too much. Then she did some thing that would shock both of them. She leaned forward slowly, hesitating only inches from his lips giving him every opportunity to back away. When he didn't she closed the remaining distance. The kiss was soft and sweet and tender. Everything a first kiss should be, even if it was their forth. She pulled away from him and smiled as softly and as sweetly and as tenderly as the kiss itself. Once Harm had returned from his daze he spoke.

"Come here." Mac looked at him confused. He simply put his finger under her chin guiding her toward him and repeated his request before he kissed her. This kiss started out similar to the first but soon became something more. Mac's arms went around Harm's neck pulling him further down on her. He went willingly to lay on top of her as he did he felt her tongue graze his lips. He let her in and started to play with the hem of her shirt. Then he slid his hand under the material caressing her back and reveling in the shiver he got in response.

Ring…Ring

Harm's cell goes off making them both jump like they were a couple of teens who just got caught making out in school. Harm quickly answered the phone quit PO'd at the timing of the call.

"Hello." He answered harshly.

"Are you Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes." still annoyed

"I'm calling about a Matilda Grace. She's been in an accident and has been asking for you. We're taking her to Mercy as we speak."

"What? How is she?"

"Not good sir. You should try and get here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way now." With that Harm hung up and headed for his coat and the door.

"Mattie's been in an accident." He said answering Mac's unasked question, "They say she's not doing to good. I have to get out there."

"I'm coming with you." Mac stated going after her coat as well. Harm turns to her about to protest but instead smiles gratefully at her. They head toward the hospital as fast as the law would allow. Okay they sped a little bit. Okay a lot but it was for good reason.

TBC

* * *

AN: So how was it. 


	2. Hurt in everyway

This is a slight redo of the the original not major changes just grammar stuff. Anyway look for chapter 3 real soon im back in the sattle so to speak after a real hard case of stress induced writers block. stress gone writers block gone more sory for you the lovely reader and reviewer. ;)

Disclaimer: JAG mine?I wish.

* * *

Mercy hospital

0109

Mattie had slipped back out of consciousness and now lay motionlessly as she was rushed into the ER. Totally oblivious to the commotion around her or even her current state she lay on the gurney being poked and prodded, examined and talked over as doctors gathered to perform their duties. After about a half an hour they determined she was fine. Other than a few bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken humorous she was in perfect working order.

Harm and Mac had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly fifteen minute trying to get any information concerning Mattie's condition. The nurse was not trying to be rude but was simply scared of what her superiors would if she gave information to anyone other than a patient's next of kin or emergency contact. An older nurse came over to see what was going on after seeing the distressed look on the younger woman's face.

"Can I help you all?" she asked tentatively.

"Maybe. I need some information on a Matilda Grace. I was called from the ambulance and told she was being brought here. Can you help me?" Harm asked spitefully looking over at the other nurse.

"Are you related to Ms. Grace?" the nurse asked softly trying to calm the situation.

Harm shook his, "No, but I was her guardian for six months while her father was being rehabilitated."

That answer seemed to be good enough for the nurse. She went behind the desk to the computer typed in a few things and read a little. All through the whole conversation Mac was right there next to Harm gently rubbing a hand over his back in hopes that she could somehow ease some of the tension that radiated from him so strongly. She had been silent thus far because there was nothing for her to add but she was fully prepared to intervene if things got out of hand. Until then she would let Harm handle things his own way.

The older nurse finally found and released the info they were looking for. As they made their way to the room they were told Mattie would be in, Harm reached out for Mac's hand while they walked. He held it and used it to tug her closer to him desperately wanting the support she gave him. He would need it for the next few hours.

They made it to Mattie's room and Harm let go of Mac's hand. He entered the room silently looking with dread and fear and every other emotion a person could possibly have in a situation like this. He looked at the girl who he had though of, for a time, as his own. He almost couldn't stand it. The scrape on her forehead seemed so much worse then it was to him. It hurt him to see the sling and cast on her left arm. To put it simply, he was a wreck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mattie woke with a start and in a cold sweat. She had had that same nightmare almost every night this week. She clumsily gets out of bed. It was a difficult with her trying not to irritate her shoulder or arm. Walking out of her room she pads slowly on toward the kitchen in search of something anything to sooth her to where she can sleep again. She snoops through the kitchen for a while before finally deciding on milk and cookies. Grabbing the milk she heads for the cabinet that contains the sought after sweets. Just as she starts to pour her self a glass a voice from behind her makes her jump spilling the milk every where.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Harm says crouching down to help clean up the mess.

"Its ok. What are you doing over here anyway?" she asks still cleaning.

He just shrugs and saying, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come check on you guys. Like old times." The last part he added with a smile. Mattie smiles back and gets up from her spot on the floor that is now milk free. She offers Harm a cookie. He accepts eating more than half of it in one bite.

"And you accuse Mac of being a junk food junky." Mattie jokes. He just rolls his eyes at her.

They continue to eat in silence before Harm spoke, "So why are up?"

"Just one of those wake up in the middle of the night shack attacks." She lies smoothly. Harm doesn't buy it.

"Really? Mattie you know you can tell me anything right?" She sits silently not looking at him.

"Mattie?"

"I don't want to go back."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were getting along."

"Harm he almost did to me what he did to my mother. Only this time he was drunk."

"What?"

"Yes. I was out with a friend he didn't like. He didn't want me to go so he yelled at me and demanded that I stay. I told him he hadn't earned the right to tell me what to do and I left. When I came home I found him in the living room with a beer in his hand. We got in a fight and I told him I was going back to you, at least until he got back on the wagon. He started ranting about how he was my father not you and that I belonged to him. I couldn't take it any more so I left again. I was going to go somewhere to call a cab to get here." By now Mattie has started crying. Harm does the only thing he knows how he hugs her and rocks her gently letting her cry and tell her story.

"I was almost off our property when he pulled up beside me and said 'Fine you want to leave so bad. I'll take you myself. I don't need you.' We got about half way to DC before I noticed his driving and just how slurred his speech really was. So I asked him how much he had actually had. He said a few. I told him he was drunk and to let me out. He refused and kept going. We were still fighting when the crash happened." Saying that Mattie can no longer talk through the tears. Harm holds her and lets her cry. He knows he has to do something. He can't let Tom get Mattie back there was no telling what could happen.

TBC

* * *

Congradulations! You've reached the end of chapter two. Now here are your instuctions. Do you see the botton near this message that says REVIEW? You do, good. Pressit and review. 


	3. Healing and oldnew friends

AN: after an agonizing wait it is finally here. Enjoy!

* * *

Mercy Hospital

Mattie laid awake in the now empty room. Harm had had to go to the office for at least a few hours. To pay for all her medical pills, he had joked earlier. So now she was here alone in this room with only the walls and the occasional nurse or doctor to keep her company. This of course was driving her insane. So she decided she would get up and try out the brand new cane she would be stuck with for a while. Mattie asked for a cane instead of cruches because of her arm, which didn't hurt nearly as much as she had thought it would. In addition to dislocating her shoulder and breaking her arm she had also sprained her ankle and would have a rough time getting around for a while. So now she was in search of some food, if you could call the stuff they had at the hospital food. In any case she was hungry and exceedingly tired of staring at the same four walls. So lost in thought about her life and what was going to happen next along with where did she go from here, Mattie walked or hobbled rather right into, someone. She stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for a strong pair of arms that caught her and helped her to the nearest chair.

"Sorry about that I'm still trying to get the hang of this thing." Mattie explained referring to the cane still preoccupied with getting herself back in some semblance of order.

"No permanent damage done so I think we're good." The stranger said with a chuckle. Mattie finally looked up and was met by a kind handsome young face. No it wasn't love at first sight she was thinking about.

"I'm glad. I think Harm would kill me if I got in to any more trouble around here." Mattie stated. There was a slight moment of silence where neither knew what to say, but that was short lived.

"So where were you headed in such a hurry?" the stranger joked. She let a small laugh.

"Anywhere but that room. No I was out in search of something edible."

"In here." The stranger scoffed.

"Yeah I know but I'm hungry and I needed an excuse to get out of the room." She explained.

"Well how about I help you get there? You keep you from running into to many more people. What do you say?" the stranger stood and offered her his hand. She accepted and they walked to the cafeteria, slowly of course, talking the whole way there. When they finally reached their destination they got their food together, still talking, and sat and ate together, still deep in their conversation. They where so enthralled in what they were talking about, which was any and everything, that they totally lost track of time. In fact it had already been hours since their initial meeting and it was now 4 o'clock. Harm would be back and wondering where she was but she had no clue of this and was just happy for the good company she had now. Inevitably Harm did come back and had been looking all over for her until a nurse stopped him and told him she had seen Mattie head towards the cafeteria hours ago and had not seen her come back and that he should try looking there. He thanked her and did exactly what she suggested. He found her there laughing it up with some boy. Harm took a second to calm himself down. He found her, she was safe, and all was well. He walk, more like stalked, over to where they were sitting. Mattie's back was to him so she hadn't seen him coming and was surprised to get a tap on the shoulder. She turned around still half laughing at something the stranger had said but that died down a little as she saw Harm.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work until at least 4:00."

"Mattie its 4:45. And what are you doing down here and not in bed?"

"Its what? I had no Idea we had been down here that long. Did you?" she asked the stranger who shook his head with a dumbfounded look on his face. He obviously was as clueless as she was. Harm had not paid much attention to the boy before now but hearing Mattie enter him into the conversation made his attention shift.

"And who is this?" he asked not in a demanding tone but still one that could freighted you into submission.

"This is…" she started before she realized she didn't know his name. She looked to him for help, which he gave.

"Josh." He said. This made Harm stop. He had thought the boy had looked familiar but he wasn't sure.

"Josh?"

"Yeah. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out." Josh said standing.

"Come here." Harm ordered moving towards the boy pulling him into a hug. All the while leaving Mattie completely in the dark about what was going on.

"Man look at you. Your all grown up now."

"Yes sir."

"Last time I say you, you were only ye high."

"Don't remind me. Hey so how do you know Mattie?"

"I'm her guardian. What are you doing here? Annie's not hurt is she?" Harm questions. By now he has let the boy go and Josh has gone back to his seat next to Mattie.

"No, no mom's fine. I'm here as volunteer. The school counselor said it would look good on my application to Annapolis."

"That's great. So you really are following in your father's footsteps huh?"

"Yes sir."

Mattie couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what was going on, How Harm knew Josh and vise versa.

"Harm how do you know Josh?"

This is the first time since he stormed in that Harm remembered that Mattie was even in the room. Which was actually a relief because he had worried about her all day at work and now to be able to relax enough that he temporarily got to forget about the situation.

"Oh, me and Josh's dad go…went way back. We were roommates in the academy. I'm practically his godfather." Harm explained indicating josh at the godfather bit.

"So its ok if he comes by the house or we go hang out somewhere say as soon as I get out of this place." Asking Josh more than Harm. Josh smiled his acceptance of her invite before looking to Harm for his approval.

"That's fine with me as long as its ok Annie."

Josh's face dropped at the mention of his mother's name. He had been able to hide it the first time because he was excited about seeing Harm again but now it was too much. He tried to straiten up but it was too late Harm had seen his reaction and was looking for an explanation. He decided it was better to just tell him than to have to listen to his lecture.

"She kicked me out about a month ago. She couldn't handle that I was going to the academy no matter what she said. She said to do what ever I wanted but not in her house and she told me to back my stuff and get out." Josh explained all this with out lifting his head. Mattie, for a reason unknown to even her to this day, placed a comforting hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze to show her support and concern for him. Even though they had only known each other for a short few hours she felt he needed her, so she was there for him.

"I…I'm sorry. Where are you staying now?" Harm asked in shock. He knew Annie didn't like the idea of Josh going into the navy but he didn't think she would go to such extremes. Although looking back he should have.

"There are some apartments for teens with no place else to go. I'm staying there. They say I can stay until I'm 21 but I don't plan on it. I have place there as long as I keep a steady part time job and a B average in school and stay out of trouble with the law."

"I don't know what to say." Harm confessed.

"Don't say anything." Looking at his watch he continues, "Look I have to go anyway. You're staying with Harm right?" He asked Mattie. She nodded. "I'll call you." He added with a small smile. She smiled back and watched him leave.

"We need to get you, young lady, back in bed." Harm stated ad he rose from his seat offering her his hand.

TBC

* * *

AN: This chapters assignment.Go back to chapter 2 and follow those instructions. :) 


	4. A meeting and unfinished business

AN: You asked for it so here it is.

* * *

Harm's Apartment

It has been a week since Mattie came back to live with Harm. Today the social worker is supposed to come to check on them especially Mattie. There is no doubt that Tom will not be getting custody again. Now it is only a mater of if Harm would.

Physically Mattie is starting to feel better. Her limp is lessening and she almost can't even feel her arm any more. The throbbing has subsided long ago now it is just a dull pain if she accidentally bumps it into something. As far as emotionally healing that will take a little more than a cast and a sling. She is making progress though. The nightmares have become less frequent and slightly less severe. Harm has been there for her when ever she needs him even when she doesn't want him there, he is. No matter what the circumstances of his help she's grateful and always will be.

There are other people she will be grateful to as well. Mac, she will also have her to thank for helping her get back on her feet. She's there almost as much as Harm. She refuses to stand on the sidelines and watch the young girl end up following the same path she had as a teen. She will not, can not let that happen. So she has stepped up and filled in as the mother Mattie has missed for so long. And Mattie has let her take that roll in spite of her insecurities about the subject she realizes that right now she needs a mom. Though she has once had a wonderful mom who she wouldn't trade for anything, she is gone and she needs someone here now.

Mac has practically moved in with Harm, partly to be closer to Mattie but also to be near Harm. Their relationship has been but on hold for the moment to focus on Mattie and getting her well again.

There is also Josh. He has become an almost permanent fixture at her side. He's what ever she needs when she needs it whether a friendly ear or another opinion of someone under 30. They hang out alone or with their friends. He has easily become her best friend. They even have plans to go out to night and celebrate if the social worker visit goes well.

A knock at the door brings Mattie, Mac, and Harm out of their thoughts and back to the task at hand. Harm gets up from his place at the kitchen island to answer the door as the other two watch intently every move he makes.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rabb." Is what he is greeted with when he opens it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Evens." He replies ushering her into the apartment, "Let me introduce you to Mac. I could have never handled this whole thing without her. Ms Evens, Sarah Mackenzie. Mac this is Ms. Evens Mattie's case worker."

The ladies shake hands and exchange pleasantries.

"I would like to speak will Mattie first." Ms. Evens says motioning for Mattie to come to her. Harm and Mac take this as their cure to make themselves scarce.

"How have you been?" Ms. Evens asks truly concerned.

"Fine. I have Harm and Mac here. I'm almost a normal kid again. I hang out with my old friends and some new." Smiling as she says the last part Mattie answers.

"That's good to hear. Do you plan on starting school again in the fall on time as scheduled?"

"Yes. I was hoping to go back to my school here."

"I think that could be a real possibility. Thank you, that will be all." Ms Evens dismisses her with a smile.

"Mr. Rabb." She calls Harm. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down in the chair that Mattie has just vacated.

"Mr. Rabb, you have been through this before. You know what it will take in order for you to get permanent custody of Mattie."

"Yes ma'am. And please call me Harm."

"Ok, Harm. Have you started looking for a house again?"

"Not yet but we had planned to go house hunting this week."

"Good that was one of the main points against you last time. I assume you will be using the same arrangement as you were before until you find a place."

"That's right."

"Well I would like to have a chat with Mattie's roommate if she is available."

"Jen's at work right now but I'm sure I can set up a meeting."

"That would be appreciated. You have my number. Ms. Mackenzie would it be alright if I talk with you for a minute?"

"Of course." Mac answers entering the conversation for the first time since her introduction. Mac replaces Harm in the seat across from Ms Evens.

"I hear you were instrumental in Harm getting custody the first time."

"I really didn't do that much."

"Nonsense if it weren't for you Mattie would have ended up in foster care." Ms Evens praises. Mac says nothing.

"All I really want to know is if you will be petitioning for custody with Harm in the future?"

Mac is slightly shocked by her question but not exactly surprised.

"That's up to Harm but I don't think we are quit to that place yet."

Ms Evens nods understandingly, "Well if that changes let me know."

"Will do."

Ms Evens gets up and heads toward the door. "I think I have all the information I need for right now. I'll be in touch." By now harm has moved from his seat to get the door for her.

They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That went well I think." Harm says after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Josh and let him know how it went." Mattie adds heading toward the door. "Oh yeah. Is it ok if I go out tonight? You know to celebrate."

Harm smiles. He sees where this thing between Josh and Mattie is heading and he doesn't mind as long as it stays innocent. If he has to let Mattie date he will be happy if it will be Josh.

"Be back by 2300." He answers.

"Thank you." Mattie squeals running back over to Harm giving him a hug before disappearing to her apartment leaving harm and Mac alone for what seems like the first time in weeks.

Harm walks over to sit next to Mac on the couch. He takes her hand in his and just holds it. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back.

"Thank you." He almost whispers as he brings her hand up to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. She just scoots closer to him and he lets go of her hand to puts his arm around her waist closing what little space is left between them. She lays her head on his chest.

They stay that way for a good half hour Mac eventually falling asleep in his arms. Mattie had come in to let them know she was leaving and would be back before 11. And now Harm is just sitting here on the couch with Mac asleep in his arms thinking where there relationship is heading. After all that has happened she's been there helping and comforting him. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

Before he can finish his thought Mac starts to stir.

"Hey sleepy head." He greets her.

"Hey. Sorry I fell asleep on you." She smiles sitting up slightly and fixing her hair.

"Its alright. Being your pillow is least I can do after how you've helped the past couple of weeks." He counters.

Mac just chuckles, "You remember the last time we did this?"

Harm thinks for a second then realizes what she's referring to, "Yeah."

"Well there's nothing to interrupt us now." She says seductively.

"Oh really." He replies pulling her on to his lap.

"Really." She whispers her lips a breath away from his. He closes the distance and kisses her slowly but with all the bent up passion that he has been holding off since they were interrupted a few weeks ago. Mac wraps her around his neck pulling herself a little closer to him. He grazes tongue across her lips seeking entrance and it's granted as she opens her mouth to him. His tongue dives in exploring still new territory. Harm moves under her shirt sliding them gently up her back. Mac moans into his mouth making him get a little excited. She became aware of his erection soon after. This makes her excited and giving her the boldness to do a little exploring of her own. She moves her hands from his neck down his chest to the hem of his shirt lifting it up. Harm helps by lifting his arms as she removes his shirt and tosses it not caring where it lands. He just smiles one of those smiles especially saved for her.

"I love you." They said in unison then laughed slightly.

"I guess we're finally on the same place." Mac whispers leaning in for another kiss.

"At the same time." Harm replies before kissing her fully again.

TBC

* * *

AN: Its the end of the chapter. You already know what I'm going to say so just do it and save me the time.


	5. Going Out and Getting Somewhere

AN The long awaited update. Schools out so I'll start writing more. I promise and like Harm I dont break my promises. ;)

* * *

Uncle Tony's Pizza

19:23

Josh and Mattie had decided to go somewhere close so they wouldn't have to cut their time short driving. They ate and talked. Some about the social worker's visit but soon they moved to other topics. After they finished eating Josh offered her a round of pinball. He had spotted the machine on their way in but thought now would be the best time to ask. They both could use the change of pace right now. There was one slight hitch in his plan. Mattie didn't know how to play pinball.

"I mean it looks easy enough, but I've never actually played." Mattie admitted.

"I could teach you. You're right it's not hard at all." Josh offered with a smile. To josh this was the perfect opportunity to show off. He being the self proclaimed master of pinball that he was he would impress her with his skills.

They made there way to the machine and he gave her a sort of orientation of what all the buttons did and how the score was displayed. The machine was old and well worn. It sat towards the back of the restaurant slightly secluded from even the other video games.

So here they are now playing pinball. Totally engrossed in what they are doing they don't even notice when their bodies get closer. To any on looker they looked to be younger lovers. No one would have guessed they were just the best of friends who had only met about a month before.

Mattie was standing in front of the machine with Josh behind her. Her hands on the triggers his were on top of hers. Josh being slightly taller he could easily see over her shoulder so that was were his head now rests.

"Now you're getting it." Josh says with a laugh in his voice. Mattie nudges him in the side with her elbow.

"I've been holding my own for the last 10 minute, thank you." She remarks over her shoulder. Only she spoke to soon as the ball goes right down the middle between the paddles ending the game.

"Holding your own huh?" he quirkes reaching in to his pocket for another quarter. Finding none her speaks again.

"That was my last quarter. So unless you have any that's game for us."

"I didn't bring any change with me. I'll remember for next time." Mattie answers turning to face him finally realizing their close proximity. She was leaned back against the machine with him in front of her his hands still on the game behind her.

"Umm we should probably get going. I told Harm I'd be back by 2200." She stumbled through her words a little dazed by Josh's closeness. He simply nods pushing himself away from the machine. He holds his hand out to her which she accepts allowing him to pull her to a fully standing position. She smiles at him as they make their way towards the door not noticing that they haven't let go of each other's hands.

They make it back to the apartment with no problem. They are even early. The pair has a whole 20 minutes to spare, which they spend talking and joking outside her apartment door.

"Its almost time for you to check in."

"Yeah well I still have," she pauses looking at her watch, "8 minutes."

"Alright I'll see you later. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure, ok." She hugs him for while and when she doesn't let go he questions.

"Mattie?"

"Thank you." Josh didn't respond. He only smiled as she released him enough to look at his face. They were still holding each other, their faces mere inches apart. He leans forward slightly. Mattie does the same. Unfortunately the door to the apartment just down the hall opens. Harms head pokes out of the open door.

"Hey." Harm says looking a little razed. His hair a mess, his shirt is only half way buttoned. Mattie and Josh are to busy trying not to look suspicious them selves to question him on it though.

"Hey, I was just about to check in." Mattie states slightly moving away from Josh. Harm nods.

"Alright. Hey thanks for getting her home on time." He replies and thanks the younger man.

"Not a problem sir. I better get going I have class tomorrow." Josh answers but makes no move to leave. Harm only nods and heads back inside leaving the two alone again.

"So I'll see you later." Josh says breaking the silence they had been in since Harm left.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"Good night then." And with that he leaves.

TBC

* * *

AN: You know whats up. Review! 


	6. Back to Normal or Maybe Better

AN: No I'm not dead just super busy but this should make you happy. Enjoy.

Disclamer:You already know.

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0914

The next morning the whole gang woke up in a rather unseasonably good mood. Harm and Mac were making breakfast when Mattie arrives.

"Morning." Mattie greets making her way to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Morning" Harm and Mac return in unison.

"How was your night? I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday." Harm inquires dishing out a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"It was fine." Mattie answers a little to quickly. Unfortunately for her the dynamic due investigators picked up on it.

"So what did you guys do?" Mac now joining in on what is quickly becoming an interrogation.

To Mattie's account she only flinched a little. To buy some time she stuffed her mouth with food discreetly and chewed. She answered after swallowing,

"We uh had pizza at Uncle Tony's. Talked, played a little pinball then came back here."

Harm and Mac simply shared a look. There was obviously more to the story but nothing they would ever hear about, at least not any time soon. They continued to talk about this and that over breakfast but it wasn't long before Mattie flipped the tables on them by asking about their recent nocturnal activities.

"So what did you two do all night? First time you've had the place all to yourselves in a while."

Mac's face reddened and Harm averted his eyes suddenly finding the wall on the far side of the room extremely interesting. Mattie raised an eyebrow at their peculiar behavior.

"Ok what did I miss?" Mattie asks still not putting two and two together.

"We umm had a nice night at home." It was almost the truth.

"Really? What did you guys eat? Is there any left to heat up for lunch?"

"Uh…we…ah…didn't actually get around to dinner. Mac fell asleep before we got a chance so I just took her to bed." Harm answered trying to word it the least suspiciously without lying.

Mattie picked up on it but didn't say anything. If they were going to let her slide about her night she could do the same.

The rest of the morning consist of Mac getting off to work, Mattie finally convincing Harm that it was ok for him to start going back to work, and Mattie getting to relax after everyone was gone. Through the day she lounged around, checked her email, started on the schoolwork that was quickly starting to pile up, on which she made a good size dent in. The doctors technically allowed her back to school yesterday but they all decided to wait until the new week began. That, of course, didn't stop Harm from going to her school and getting the work she was missing so she could get an early start at catching up.

With most of the work out of the way she decided to surf the internet and IM some friends she had lost touch with over the last few weeks. She cruised a few teen sites and some of her favorite Navy gear stores until about 1400 when she got an IM.

IM conversation 

Onmyown04: Hey M

Babyhammer: Josh?

Onmyown04: Yea… what r u doing on. Doesn't Harm have u on homework duty?

Babyhammer: Yea but I got most of it done. Just needed a break. What about u aren't u supposed to be in class?

Onmyown04: I am. Study halls my last class. I had nothing else to do and I saw u were on. So here I am.

Babyhammer: Well I'm glad u did I'm going crazy in this house.

Onmyown04: U think Harm will let u out again tonight? I mean it's the weekend.

Babyhammer: I don't know he might. Y?

Onmyown04: I was thinking we could go do something again. U know a last hoorah before u start school.

Babyhammer: I might be able to convince him. I know he and Mac had a "good night in"

Onmyown04: Please don't tell me. I really don't want to know about my idols sex life.

Babyhammer: He's ur idol too?

Onmyown04: Yea. Ever since my father died Harm's been there or tried to be until my mother dumped him for taking me on a Tiger Cruise.

Babyhammer: What's a Tiger Cruise?

Onmyown04: Its when they take little kids (11-13) on an active duty ship and let them serve at a limited capacity and have a little fun on board.

Babyhammer: Ok so y'd ur mom flip?

Onmyown04: Because on my tour some deranged Cubans took over the ship and were going to blow up all the kids.

Babyhammer: 00

Onmyown04: lol

Babyhammer: Do I want to know what happened?

Onmyown04: Nothing much. Harm and I saved the day and killed the bad guys.

Babyhammer: 00

Onmyown04: Would u stop that.

Babyhammer: Oh but u know its cute

Onmyown04: Yes u r

Babyhammer: What?

Onmyown04: Uhh…

Babyhammer: Was that a typo?

Onmyown04: No

Babyhammer: No?

Onmyown04: No it wasn't a typo I wrote exactly what I wanted to.

Babyhammer: …umm thank u

Onmyown04: Just speaking my mind.

Babyhammer: I'll talk Harm into letting me out tonight. It shouldn't be that hard. He likes u.

Onmyown04: That's only cus he's known me since I was born and has so much blackmail material to last a lifetime. And it doesn't hurt that I'm his godson.

Babyhammer: That might make a difference.

Onmyown04: Hey I get out of here in about 15 min. U mind if I stop by. We could go walk down to that park down the street. Or I could give u another pinball lesson. ;)

Babyhammer: Sure Harm won't be home until 1700 or so and I could use a change of scenery.

Onmyown04: Great I'll be there in about 45min.

Babyhammer: See u soon

Onmyown04: Yea later

Onmyown04 has signed off.

With a contented sigh Mattie shut down her computer and headed to get ready. She changed out of her lounging clothes and but on something she deemed decent and called Harm to let him know she was going out to the park for some air. Conveniently leaving out the part about Josh. If Harm thought something was up he didn't let her know it.

True to his word Josh showed up at Mattie's at about 1530.

"Knock knock" Josh says as he pushes on the slightly ajar door.

"Hey" she greeted him with a hug, "lets go." He held the door for her as they exited her building and asks,

"So where to. The park or pinball?", as they started down the street.

"Umm the park. I haven't had a good swing in too long."

"A good swing?"

"Yeah I used to come out to this park all the time when I lived with Harm." They made it to the park in no time. Mattie immediately ran for the swings. Laughing Josh followed and took the swing next to her. It was still early so most of the younger kids were still in school. They had the park almost entirely to them selves. After a while of swinging they got in to a jumping contest. Trying to see who was more aerodynamic and could get the furthest from the swings. With a final pump Mattie flung herself off the swing landing about a good ten feet away.

"Ha! I win."

"That was all luck."

"Don't be a sore looser. Your just mad I fly better than you."

"You fly better than me I don't think so" he retorts picking himself up and extending a hand to her.

"Well I do." And with that she took his offered hand but instead of pulling herself up she pulled him down. Unfortunately, or not depending on how you look at it, he fell right on top of her. Mattie laughed at the look on his face as he fell while she was trying to get up. Josh on the other hand had some other ideas.

"You think you're so funny huh?" he asks as he pulls her back down and tickles her mercilessly. She squeeled and squirmed trying to get away from him but he was too strong.

"Hahaha…Stooop…haha..pleeaase…Josh!"

"Who's the better flyer?"

"Meee…haha"

"Wrong answer." He continued to tickle having found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Ok…hahaha…ok…you arrre…haha..now…stoppp…haha!"

"That's what I thought." He quirked as he finally stopped torturing her but still didn't make a move to get off. So Mattie decided to turn the tables on him. With one swift turn she was on top with a huge grin. Josh only grinned up at her not having any objections to their current position. After a few seconds she got up and helped him to his feet as well.

"We still have about an hour you feel like pinball?" Mattie asks as the make their way down the sidewalk. "I even brought quarters this time."

"Sure."

They reached the pizza place fairly quick and resumed the position they were in the first time they played. The pair played together for a while just enjoying each others company. Josh shifted slightly behind her to get a better view of the game but in the process his face brushed against Mattie's neck. Her pulse quickened and she tensed slightly at the gesture but she tried to play it off and continue the game. Josh noticed the change and instead off backing off he continued, trying to see just how of a reaction he could get. This time he purposely nuzzled her neck slowly breathing in her scent. This time she shivered slightly and turned to look at him. It seemed like an eternity that they simply stared into each others eyes trying to judge whether or not the other was ready for this. Mattie was the first to move slowly reaching up towards him. Josh waited until their lips met before he reacted. The kiss was slow and a little lenitive but most of all it was sweet. It showed a glimpse of the feelings they had for each other. A small viewing of what was possibly to come from this relationship.

* * *

AN: So you all know the drill. 


	7. Revelations

Guess who's back from the dead? Me! Really...I fought the deadly writers block and won. At least for the moment. Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Harm's apartment

1655

Harm leaned against the door to his apartment to nudge it open. Once inside he hung his cover on the hook behind the door and tossed his briefcase on his desk. Mac followed suit sitting her cover and briefcase next to his on the desk before making a b-line toward the couch. Harm on the other hand headed in the opposite direction toward the kitchen grabbing a couple water bottles out of the fridge before heading to the couch himself. He tossed one of the bottles over the back of the couch into Mac's waiting hands as he walked around the end Mac, who had decided to lay down, was taking up the least; lifting her feet he plopped down and placed her feet on his lap. They both heaved huge sighs simultaneously then exchanged looks, holding each others gaze for a moment before chuckling at each other both too exhausted to even fully laugh.

"What a day?" Mac stated finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what a day." Was the reply from a distracted Harm, he was gently rubbing her stocking clad legs just enjoying the fact that he could without fear of adverse repercussions. Mac leaned her head back against the armrest and moaned.

"You like that?" Harm chuckled.

"Yeess," Mac murmured in return, "Don't stop."

"I would be more than happy to comply but I should go check on Mattie. I would have thought she would be back by now." You could hear the concern in his voice.

"You worry too much. She probably just ran into a friend and is down at Uncle Tony's have a pizza, but since I know you wont be satisfied until you see for yourself lets go get a slice ourselves." Mac countered shifting to sit up.

"No, no you can stay. I'll just go down, take a look, and be right back."

"Its fine, plus I'm hungry and pizza sounds good right now."

"That's my marine always thinking with her stomach." He didn't get a reply to that just a pillow to the face followed by his cover.

Uncle Tony's

1713

The only change in position that had occurred in the last 45 minutes was Mattie turning so that she was leaning back against the pinball machine and her arms were now around Josh's neck.

The kiss had also changed from a tentative small lip lock to a full blown make out session. Josh was the first to escalate the kiss when he gently ran his tongue over Mattie's lips seeking entrance which he quickly received followed by a small moan, but it was Mattie who made the next move turning to face him she ran her hands up his surprisingly well defined chest to rap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his short military cut hair. This caused him to moan and press closer pinning her against the machine which she didn't seem to mind at all. Josh moved his hands, which had previously remained on the triggers, up to her back just above her jeans and played with the hem of her shirt.

Harm and Mac had just entered the restaurant and stood at the counter to order when Harm took a look around trying to spot Mattie. His eyes came to rest on the couple at the pinball machine just as Josh's hand slipped under the fabric of Mattie's shirt. Fire could literally be seen in his steely blue eyes. Mac turned and followed his gaze after not receiving a reply to the question she had just asked. She barely caught him before he made it all the way across the room.

"Harm wait."

"Wait? My daughter is over there having her face sucked off by some one-track minded punk trying to get into her pants. Now give me one good reason why I should **_wait_**." He spit back, fire still funning through his veins.

"Well one if you go over there and break the kid you will most likely be brought up on charges and Mattie will never speak to you again, and two that one-track minded punk is your godson."

Harm gave her a confused look then looked back again to the couple and realized that she was right. It indeed was Josh who had Mattie pinned against the game.

"Let me, ok." Mac suggested pushing Harm into a nearby booth and heading in the direction of the pair.

After standing next to the pair for a good two minutes without being noticed she decided to take a more pro active approach. Reaching out she lightly tapped josh on the shoulder but he only shrugged off the annoying interruption. Mac shook her head quickly losing patience.

"Ah hem" she clears her throat. In annoyance Josh tries to pull away from Mattie but she follows for a few final kisses. When he finally turned to look over his shoulder,

"Wha…" was all he had time to get out before he realized to whom he was speaking.

"Mac!?" Mattie gasped in utter and complete shock.

"Hi. Harm and I were just wondering if you two wanted to join us for a slice of pizza when you're finished here." Mac said in a voice so sweet and innocent it was scary. Then she turned and walked back across the room to the booth she left Harm in. she sat down and took a sip of her Diet Coke. Harm stared at her having seen but not heard the altercation.

"Why is she still over there?" Harm questioned in an exasperated voice.

"They're coming. They're trying to think up what explanation they can give you that will not result in the removal of Josh's manhood and the shipping of Mattie to a boarding school in Iceland." Mac returned.

After several more minutes and several attempts to go get them made by Harm, the couple arrived at the table. To Mac the scene was very amusing, between Harm using all of his self control not to severely hurt his godson and Mattie and Josh not being able to decide whether they wanted to stand as close as possible or keep their distance for fear of aggravating Harm further.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were thinking because it was more than obvious that you weren't. But I will say this: when did my daughter decide that it would be ok to date my godson without at least talking to me about it first?" Harm stated considerably calmer than anyone expected.

"Well you see…"

"We didn't exactly…" The younger pair stammered at once.

"It wasn't planned. It just sort of…happened." Josh spoke up.

"Yeah Harm we were going to tell you after we figured it out ourselves." Mattie chimed the both of them giving their very best 'we're sorry, we didn't mean it, don't kill us' looks.

"Fine, you have my blessing I guess. But if I ever see a display like that again you…" Harm concedes pointing at Josh, "will find yourself missing a hand and you…" pointing to Mattie now, "will find yourself in an all girl catholic boarding school in Switzerland. Am I understood?"

They only nodded in response. A short time later the pizza arrived and they ate and talked and laughed and enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

* * *

What did you think? A good come back story? 


End file.
